


priorities

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Wood, Solid Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Loosely set after "The Ascent," in which Quark complains about Odo's staycation decisions.





	priorities

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly bit of pure self-indulgence after seeing various tweets about the topic ;)
> 
> spiritually influenced by [Tongue-Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309816), which firmly planted the idea that Odo's newly-awakened solid libido would be out of control. and how!

Quark wakes up to the sound of the station's computer reminding him that it's the morning. 

He whines and buries his head into the pillow, where it's warm and dark and soft. 

Next to him, Odo grumbles in a faintly disapproving manner, wordless and sleepy. Odo's arm shifts and his fingers press into Quark's bare back. After confirming Quark's presence, Odo relaxes with a quiet grunt, arm resting heavily along Quark's waist. 

Too awake to fall back asleep, Quark stirs underneath the blankets twisted around his shoulders. He lifts his head up to rest it closer on the pillow to Odo, then blinks his eyes open.

Odo continues sleeping nearby, face serene in repose, mouth set in an neutral line.

Quark looks at him for a moment, then leans forward to nuzzle his nose. 

No response. 

Sighing, Quark lifts the covers and eases himself out of the bed, shivering slightly as he leaves the warmth of the blankets. 

"...Hrmph?" 

He yelps when Odo pulls him back beneath the covers. 

"Where are you going?" Odo asks, voice rough with sleep, irritated at the disruption to his otherwise content morning. His hand settles on Quark's hip, hot and heavy.

The raspiness in Odo's voice makes Quark squirm. "I have to get ready for work, Odo."

"Hrm?" (Another distractingly gruff response.)

"Work, remember?" Quark pokes him on the shoulder, trying not to think about the gentle rustle of the blankets along his bare thighs. "Or have you been on _vacation_ for too long?"

Odo exhales in an utterly unbothered tone. The sound of the unhurried privileged, of someone in the middle of taking dozens of unused leave hours in a row. 

"When _are_ you going back to work, anyway?"

Another unbothered sound escapes, one unbroken wordless melody of _I don't know_. 

Quark sighs. "Well, _some_ of us can't afford to indulge like _you_ can, Odo."

At that, Odo huffs a quiet, fond laugh.

Pleasant as the sound is, Quark scowls. "Every hour I'm not there means another hour of lost earnings -"

"The bar can survive without you, Quark." 

"He speaks!" Quark exclaims to an imaginary audience, deflecting from how much he wants to melt at Odo's low, seductive register. "I was starting to think you forgot how."

At that, Odo cracks his eyes open in an incredulous squint. "How to speak?"

"Yep."

Odo snorts, then lets his eyes fall shut again. His arm seems even heavier where it slings around Quark's waist.

"Odo."

Eyes still shut, Odo replies, "Yes, Quark?"

"This is house arrest."

"Impossible." Odo slides his hand around Quark's back and brings their bodies flush. "I'm still on vacation."

Quark swallows hard. "Not all of you, apparently."

The corner of Odo's mouth curls up into a lopsided smile. His thumb idly rubs the small of Quark's back. 

"Though I suppose -"

Odo interrupts him with a leisurely kiss, capturing his lips mid-sentence, until Quark's words dissolve into pleased whimpers.

"- you can't help it -"

Another kiss, one that pushes Quark's head into the pillow as Odo leans him back for better access.

"- waking up next to such a desirable -"

Quark sighs into the next kiss as Odo's chest pins him down to the mattress.

"- businessman such as myself."

At that, Odo opens his eyes just enough for a heavy-lidded gaze. "Hm?"

Quark blinks up at him, flustered from the attention, the gaze, his kiss-bruised mouth. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Can't recall." Odo's nose brushes against Quark's as he leans back down for yet another kiss. "Was it important?"

"Yes," Quark replies petulantly.

"Mm. Sorry." Odo doesn't sound sorry in the slightest. His knee rests in the dip made by Quark's closely pressed thighs, stopping just short of pushing them apart. 

Tempting as the thought of morning sex is, Quark's not sure if he can handle a seventh day of it, especially after evening sex, preceded by after-dinner sex, further preceded by pre-dinner sex, not to mention their earlier afternoon and morning encounters. There's only so much even a Ferengi could handle in a row, after all. 

"You sound tired," Quark tries to suggest. He bites his lip at the sensation of Odo's leg slowly rubbing between his own.

"Do I?" 

"Really tired." He pats the side of Odo's face. "Why don't you sleep in? And I'll just go get dressed, and -"

A disgruntled noise, originating deep within Odo's chest, cuts him off.

"Did you just growl at me?" Quark asks, distracted by the captivating timbre.

Odo blinks. "Growl?"

Quark pats the side of Odo's face again, then trails his hand down to Odo's chest. "From here."

"Hrmph." Odo's response vibrates pleasantly against Quark's fingers. "I doubt it."

"I don't." Quark grins. "Can't fool these lobes." 

He almost expects Odo to retort something critical and sardonic, gently (or perhaps not so gently) mocking yet another reference to his ears.

Instead, he receives a reply of a much different nature, hard and throbbing against his stomach. 

And, belatedly, Quark remembers Odo's chest is an erogenous zone for the newly-solid Changeling.

"Quark," Odo murmurs, voice thick with arousal, soundwaves resounding _very_ pleasantly and huskily in Quark's lobes, vibrating tantalizingly against Quark's palm. "If you want to leave this bed, I suggest you leave now."

"Oh." Quark licks his lips, dazed by the deliciously deep gruffness in Odo's undertones, the underlying promise laid out in his words. "Right."

And he does want to leave, eventually. He's still sore. He hasn't had a chance to shower, and the vest he wants to wear has all those little buttons to fasten, and -

"Well, Quark?" 

He's already pulling his foot back along the bed and spreading his thighs wide open.

The movement doesn't escape Odo's attention. A slow smirk spreads across his face. He's positively beaming. It's obnoxious and deeply annoying. 

Quark slips his palm away from Odo's chest and reaches up to cradle the back of his head, pulling his face down.

(Just to kiss the smirk away, of course.)

He supposes everything else can wait.


End file.
